


Scrivimi una Taiora

by WhiteLightGirl



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLightGirl/pseuds/WhiteLightGirl
Summary: La pioggia cadeva scrosciante sul loro ombrello condiviso, sulla gente in strada e sulle auto che lo separavano da loro, rimbalzava ticchettando nelle pozzanghere e gocciolava in piccoli rivoli giù per le grondaie dei negozi.Nessuno sembrava vedere altro che il cattivo tempo e le lancette degli orologi che correvano, il tempo che passava, i ritardi. Nessuno faceva caso a chi aveva attorno, alle vite delle persone che incrociava, a ciò che le legava.
Kudos: 1





	Scrivimi una Taiora

SCRIVIMI UNA TAIORA 

Taichi era rimasto immobile per un istante, quasi senza respirare, quando li aveva visti passare dall’altra parte della strada. Non si tenevano per mano, ma la loro vicinanza bastava a lasciare intendere il loro legame. Le occhiate sommesse ed i sorrisi timidi che i due si scambiavano dicevano tutto il resto, seppure con una discrezione tale da rischiare di passare inosservati. 

La pioggia cadeva scrosciante sul loro ombrello condiviso, sulla gente in strada e sulle auto che lo separavano da loro, rimbalzava ticchettando nelle pozzanghere e gocciolava in piccoli rivoli giù per le grondaie dei negozi. 

Nessuno sembrava vedere altro che il cattivo tempo e le lancette degli orologi che correvano, il tempo che passava, i ritardi. Nessuno faceva caso a chi aveva attorno, alle vite delle persone che incrociava, a ciò che le legava. 

Ma Taichi vedeva più di quanto volesse, più di quanto sperasse. Sentiva l’intensità del legame tra Sora e Yamato ed il dolore che gli provocava. 

In un mondo perfetto, pensò il ragazzo, nessuno avrebbe sofferto per amore. Forse sarebbe bastato innamorarsi di una persona per essere ricambiati. Come se tutto avesse il suo posto, come essere pezzi di un puzzle capaci di combinarsi insieme perfettamente, senza dubbi e senza ripensamenti. Ma quello non era un mondo perfetto, non si preoccupava di scrivere storie perfette, di fare sì che tutti avessero ciò che volevano. 

Forse, però, da qualche parte esisteva un mondo in cui un Taichi aveva trovato la felicità, che aveva scritto la sua storia con Sora, ma a lui non era dato saperlo.  
  
  
***  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è anche su EFP e, quando sarò riuscita a disegnare una copertina, sarà anche su Wattpad (per ora lì ce ne sono altre)


End file.
